


i'd still say yes

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Kuroo covers Daichi’s hand with his and it is as warm as Daichi remembers. “I missed you, Sawamura,” he admits, eyes trained on Daichi seriously. Daichi is lost in Kuroo’s eyes that he couldn’t even control himself when he replies with a soft “I missed you too.”





	i'd still say yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poteto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/gifts), [ketekyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketekyo/gifts).



> For the post-break up writing prompt.  
> So I got three requests, one of which is from an anon, but all for the same ship, so i just decided to put them all together... hope that's alright.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Sawamura?”

Daichi stiffens at the familiar voice and he almost drops his drink. He thought he had made himself conspicuous enough by not mingling with the rest of the people, opting to stay at the bar instead. It’s not that he doesn’t know anyone, but rather, he knows a lot of them and he wasn’t in the mood to greet them just yet.

Not when they’re surrounding the person Daichi is aching to see but isn’t mentally and emotionally ready to meet once again.

When he arrived a while ago, the party’s already at full swing, the mix of music and conversation thrumming around the room. He’s part expectant and part wary, trying to locate familiar faces he can approach. The first person his gaze lands on, however, is someone he wasn’t expecting. He’s someone familiar alright but it’s also the face of someone he hasn’t seen for three years.

What is it with Kuroo Tetsurou that even after years of not seeing him, he could still make Daichi’s breathing pause and make his heartbeat stutter, even at just the sight of him? Why is it, that even after three years of separation, Daichi still yearns for him? So, as cowardly as it is, he makes a detour to the bar, convincing himself that he just needs a few round of liquid courage before he can face his friends and his ex.

Collecting himself, he slowly turns his head and looks directly at Kuroo for the first time in three years.

“Sawamura! It is you!” Kuroo exclaims, grin stretched wide on his face, a warm look in his eyes.

“Kuroo,” Daichi says, feigning surprise in his tone and expression. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“I could say the same to you.” Kuroo claps a hand on his back, puts his drink down on the counter and sits on the vacant chair beside Daichi. “I mean, parties aren’t your thing, right? And Suga usually has to blackmail you to go to one. Unless of course you’re here because that’s the case.” The smirk that Daichi didn’t know he missed until he sees it again graced Kuroo’s face.

Daichi willfully ignores the rush of warmth on his chest upon learning that Kuroo remembered that detail about him, and replies to his assumption instead. “Nah, he ran out of blackmail material eventually. I’m here out of my own volition.” _And masochistic tendency_ , apparently, he mentally adds.

Kuroo’s smirk turns into a small, gentle smile. “That’s good,” he says softly.

Daichi’s not sure if Kuroo is aware that he’s looking at him tenderly, but it makes him conscious. “H-how have you been? When did you get back?” Daichi slightly flinched at the way he stuttered the question out. Thankfully, Kuroo hadn’t noticed. Or if he did, he was kind enough not to mention it.

“I’m fine. Just last weekend, actually. Been so busy with moving back to my old apartment. So it’s been quite a hectic week for me.”

Daichi nods at the explanation, swallowing down the disappointment that welled up at the thought that Kuroo hadn’t bothered to contact him. But then again, why would he? It’s not like they’re together or anything like that. Kuroo’s under no obligation to inform him. Not anymore.

“I can imagine,” is all Daichi could say.

“What about you? How have you been?” Kuroo asks after a few beats of silence.

Daichi tells him that he’s been good and mentions that he’s actually taking teaching units and is working part time as a coach in an elementary school. “But I mean, it’s nothing exciting. Besides, enough about me. How was your internship?”

The Internship. Kuroo’s greatest opportunity back then, and the reason for their break-up. They didn’t end in bad terms, it wasn’t dramatic like that. It’s just that they mutually agreed that they rather end in good terms, than let their relationship deteriorate because of the kind of long distance. They promised to remain friends and left it at that.

Shaking his head, Daichi listens as Kuroo regales him with the story about how he got lost upon arriving, unable to converse well with the local people. Daichi drinks the sight of Kuroo talking animatedly as he tells Daichi about his fellow interns and work load and the load of things he learned. Daichi’s breath catches at the way Kuroo’s eyes got a bit teary as he tells how challenging it has been and how he found himself homesick that he burns his eyebrows studying, soaking up what he could learn just to quell the loneliness.

“It’s the most I can do. If I lingered on the sadness, I wouldn’t be able to do anything. It’s what kept me going.”

“I’m happy everything worked out for you,” Daichi says sincerely. And he means it completely. There had been nights when he wondered if they made the right decision, of breaking up. But seeing Kuroo now and how far he’s gotten and how much he has achieved, he’s nothing short of proud, and he’s not as regretful of the last three years, as he had been before.

“Anyway, I should probably go and greet our friends,” he says, making a move to stand.

Kuroo quickly puts a hand on his arm. “Wait. I… tell me more about the kids the coach. Please?” Daichi blinks at the sudden request, but indulges Kuroo and sits back down on the chair again. Then he proceeds to share how he managed to get the job, and how he finally has an understanding of what Coach Ukai must have felt like, back then.

He keeps his stories short and straight to the point, but every time he thinks he’s answered enough, Kuroo’s ready with a follow up question, that Daichi is unable to excuse himself. He doesn’t want to think much of it, doesn’t want to entertain hopeful thoughts.

But of course, Kuroo always seem to know how to turn his world upside down.

“Sawamura, please…” Kuroo says with a hint of desperation when Daichi stands again and excuses himself.

“Kuroo, I’ll just go to the washroom.”

“I just… I…”

“I’ll be back. Promise,” Daichi assures him. When he returns from his short trip, there’s an awkward silence that loomed over them.

“So, where were we?” Daichi breaks the ice first. Kuroo only chuckles accompanied with a slow shaking of his head. “I really don’t know, I just… I’m just trying to find reasons to keep us talking, honestly.”

Kuroo covers Daichi’s hand with his and it is as warm as Daichi remembers. “I missed you, Sawamura,” he admits, eyes trained on Daichi seriously. Daichi is lost in Kuroo’s eyes that he couldn’t even control himself when he replies with a soft “I missed you too.”

Then continues “I was lying… I knew you’d be at this party, that’s why I came.” He hangs his head low and feels the large hands on top of his squeeze his own. He’s as vulnerable as he could get, so he might as well be truthful about it all. “I’ve tried to move on, but no one is you,” he whispers, finally meeting Kuroo’s eyes as tears fall over his cheeks.

Kuroo brings up his other hand and brushes the tears away from Daichi’s face. “I’m back, Sawamura. For good. I still feel the same way about you so if…” he pauses, wetting his dry lips. “If you’ll still have me, maybe we can… continue, where we left off?” He finishes, unsurely.

Daichi smiles and turns his hands over under Kuroo’s, so he can properly lock their fingers together.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
